Scooter
Scooter is a female customer who first appeared in Papa's Wingeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Donuteria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Starlight City Loves: Cherries Hates: Snapping Decks Scooter is a thrill-seeking skater from Starlight City. She can take all those bumps and bruises that come with skating because she grew up with three rowdy, older brothers. Amongst her other interests, Scooter absolutely loves rollercoasters. Luckily for her, she can ride them every day before work at Papa's Donuteria located right inside Powder Point. Appearance Scooter has a mid-tone skin and short auburnish-brown hair underneath a dark green cap. She wears a maroon jacket with a black shirt underneath, green jeans, and pale gold and black-striped skate shoes with black soles and yellow laces. She carries a skateboard which is strapped to her back. Clean-Up Her skin got tanner and her hair is redesigned. One of the buttons on her skateboard was changed to a star. Her belt and inner shirt is also a bit more detailed. Styles Style B Scooter wears a burgundy red hoodie with black laces underneath a forest green overshirt, and black pants. Style B (Papa Louie 2) Scooter sports an outfit similar to Style A. There are some differences, including a red cap, a white shirt, a green jacket (similar to Style B), and black pants. Style C (Papa Louie 2) Scooter wears an outfit with a yellow hat with a pink rim, yellow strap, black jacket, green shirt, and brown pants. Jacksmith Costume Scooter wears a costume based off of Jacksmith. She wears a fur shirt and sleeves, yellow pants, and black gloves. On top of that, she has a gray helmet, a donkey tail and ears. This outfit is from the 2012 Halloween blog. Donuteria Uniform Scooter wears a light blue hat decorated with a plain chocolate donut with vanilla sauce. The hat also has a brown visor. She wears a light blue plaid shirt under brown overalls and a brown skirt. She wears white shoes with a light blue stripe, white laces, and brown soles. Orders Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (left) *3 Celeries (left) *6 Carrots (right) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *2 Tomatoes *2 Meatballs *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Gondola 500) *Regular Mafaldine *Three Cheese Sauce *5 Fried Ravioli *2 Tomatoes *2 Meatballs *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Banana Peppers (left) *6 Tomatoes (left, bottom right) *8 Meatballs *Light Bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Honey Mustard *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Sauteed Onions *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn **Sugar Skull *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Halloween) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Orange Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Sugar Skull, Candy Corn *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Red Velvet Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Slit Top *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Toasted Coconut (Outer Ring) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Red Velvet Crust *Strawberry Filling *Cherry Filling *Cherry Filling *Marshmallow Filling *Slit Top *Rocket Whip (Outer Ring) *Toasted Coconut (Outer Ring) *9 Dipped Strawberries (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Ancho Chile Sauce *Tomatoes *White Rice *Cheese *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla with Chicken *Ancho Chile Sauce *Tomatoes *White Rice *Southwest Stuffing *Ancho Chile Sauce *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Sauce Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Tuna *Tempura Crunch *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Strawberry Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Carrots **Fried Onion Strings **Tuna *Tempura Crunch *Tonkatsu Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Powsicle Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Cheesecake Crumbles *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Red Velvet Syrup *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar *6 Banana Peppers (Left) *6 Tomatoes (Left, Bottom Right) *8 Meatballs (All) *Light Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Starlight BBQ) * Traditional Crust * Rustic Romana with Smoked Cheddar * 6 Onion Rings (Left) * 6 Tomatoes (Left, Bottom Right) * 8 Meatballs (All) * Light Bake * 4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Hot Dog on a Smoked Cheddar Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Sport Pepper, Tomato, Sport Pepper *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Starlight Sparkler **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Hot Rods **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Rock Candy *3 Cherries Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Red Velvet Cookie with Star Sprinkles **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Hot Rods **Tiger Tail Ice Cream *Cherrybomb Syrup *Rock Candy *3 Cherries Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (All) * 3 Celeries (All) * 3 Carrots (All) * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * 3 Candy Apple Boneless Wings (All) * 3 Celeries (All) * 3 Corndogs (All) * Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Fajita Peppers *Sauteed Onions *Honey Mustard *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Chives Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Three Cheese Bread with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Lettuce *Grilled Chicken *Sun Dried Tomatoes *Sauteed Onions *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Salsa Criolla Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Hot Doggeria/HD/To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 49 *Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!: Rank 9 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 27 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 10 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 40 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 30 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 25 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 28 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria/HD, she is unlocked with Honey Mustard Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Onions. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Orange Frosting. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Wildberry Derps. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Fried Ravioli. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Dipped Strawberries. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Ancho Chile Sauce. *In Papa's Sushiria, she is unlocked with Cherry Bubbles. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Watermelon Chip Ice Cream. Papa's Next Chefs *2012: She earned more votes than Kayla but lost to Utah in the finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second with James in the Blueberry Division. *2013: She earned more votes than Zoe and Clover winning the Dr. Cherry division with James. She then lost to Willow in the semi-finals. *2014: She earned more votes than Sue and Sasha winning the Mango Division with Carlo Romano. She then earned more votes than Trishna in the semi-finals and Clover in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Tony. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2 Trivia *She is often mistaken for a male character due to her name and appearance. *Her skateboard has a picture of a Cherry Bomb under it. *She is the only customer with the Double Jump skill in Papa Louie 2 to return in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *She and Scarlett share similar order combinations in Papa's Pancakeria HD, except that Scooter orders four Strawberries instead of three and Scarlett orders Decaf and not a juice. Order Tickets Scooter's Wingeria order.png|Scooter's Wingeria order Scooter Hot Dog.png|Scooter's Hot Doggeria order Scooter Halloween.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Scooter Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Scooter's Cupcakeria regular order Scooter HD.png|Scooter's Freezeria HD order Scooter Gondola.png|Scooter's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Papa's Pastaria Scooter (Regular).png|Scooter's Pastaria regular order Scooter FTG.png|Scooter's Freezeria To Go! order Scooter WHD.png|Scooter's Wingeria HD order Scooter PTG.png|Scooter's Pizzeria To Go! order Scooter's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Scooter's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Scooter's Cheeseria Order.png|Scooter's Cheeseria regular order Scooter's cupcakeria to go.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Halloween scootercupcakeriatogo.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Scooter Halloween CHD.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Scooter Cup.png|Scooter's Cupcakeria HD regular order Scooter Hoshi.png|Scooter's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Papa's Bakeria Scooter (Non Holiday).png|Scooter's Bakeria regular order scootertmht.png|Scooter's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving scootertmh.png|Scooter's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Scooter (Holiday).png|Scooter's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Scooter (Regular).png|Scooter's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Scooter (Holiday).png|Scooter's Taco Mia To Go! order during Thanksgiving Taco Mia To Go! Scooter (Regular).png|Scooter's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Scooter (Holiday).png|Scooter's Pancakeria HD order during Valentine's Day Pancakeria HD Scooter (Regular).png|Scooter's Pancakeria HD regular order Scooter’s Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ.jpeg|Scooter's Pizzeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Scooter Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Scooter's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Scooter (Holiday).png|Scooter's Hot Doggeria HD order during Starlight BBQ Hot Doggeria HD Scooter (Regular).png|Scooter's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Scooter (Holiday).png|Scooter's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Scooter’s Scooperia Holiday Order.jpeg|Scooter's Scooperia/HD order during Starlight Jubilee Scooter's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Scooter's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Scooter (Regular).jpg|Scooter's Scooperia To Go! regular order 4DC80CA9-992E-4C88-B018-4BA01D44C912.jpeg|Scooter's Pancakeria To Go! order during Valentine's Day Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Scooter (Regular).jpg|Scooter's Pancakeria To Go! regular order 559A1BD0-8DB8-44E4-9043-6DEF2161732D.jpeg|Scooter’s Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival 024F14A0-54FF-4C27-B232-F8CFCA13E3B4.jpeg|Scooter’s Wingeria To Go! regular order 8A3F8B35-5B10-4580-BFD1-B826928F9BB6.jpeg|Scooter’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Valentine’s Day 6DAFCCA5-7F65-45E9-9930-98BFDC1C47F6.jpeg|Scooter’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 350162B4-E704-4844-8F2D-DED748EF1454.jpeg|Scooter's Bakeria To Go! order during Starlight Jubilee 5BFA2F45-80FD-4C6E-98A1-3B2966D83EDF.jpeg|Scooter's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery ScooterBCU.png Scooter regular.png Scooter star.png happy scooter.png Halloween2012.jpg unlocked.png Okay Pasta - Scooter.png Scooter defying touchscreen logic.PNG Scooter unpleased.png qwerty.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 2.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 3.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) gif.gif Winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014.gif Orderatseat.jpg|Scooter taking Matt's and Prudence order get Over it.PNG Rank 17.png|Scooter as Shaira's server and friend! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-37-51-063.jpg Scooter H.jpg Rivals HD 1.jpg|Scooter and her Dr. Cherry Division Rival get Perfect! Big Pauly HD 1.jpg Scooterdonuter.jpg|Scooter in her Donuteria uniform Scooter 1.jpg|Scooter without her cap Scooter 2.jpg|Scooter without her cap and jacket Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.06.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.24.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.38.png Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 18.36.44.png 2ND Scooter Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Perfect cupcakes on Scooter! Frame3.jpg|Scooter with Lisa in Bon Voyage Part 3 Papa's Donuteria - Chef Selection Screen.png Scooterperfect.png|Scooter with perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria Frame6.jpg Cus.JPG ScooterWingeriaHDPerfect-Bronze .jpg|Scooter goes to Bronze Star Customer award with perfect wings! Papa'sCheeseriaScooterPerfecto.png|Perfect sandwich for Scooter! Scooter Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Scooter! Screenshot (11).png|Scooter having perfect cupcakes! Screenshot (35).png|Mastered Special featuring the Donuteria workers Tony and Scooter Scooter N Fuego.jpeg|Scooter blazes off with a perfect Flaming Fajita! Scooter perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Scooter! Scooter perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Scooter! Perfect Sushi - Scooter (SB).png|Perfect holiday sushi for Scooter! Angry Scooter (Cleaned).PNG|"You think this is funny?" Pinch Hitwell rescues Scooter!.png|Pinch Hitwell rescues Scooter! Scooter and Johnny.png|Scooter and Johnny get a nice Wild Western! Scooter suprised I gave her a bad oder.png Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg ScooterGoth.jpg Scooter.jpg Scooter with Stewie.png IMG_5113.JPG|Scooter dining in with Allan at Cheeseria. IMG_5144.JPG|A perfect score from Scooter. IMG_0123.PNG Bandicam_2018-08-16_18-09-25-632.png F1E47FEA-D5A0-4C83-8A7D-D58063FBEE6E.png IMG_0577.PNG D8A11733-5E10-4FEE-9C26-5F6BA02BAE74.jpeg|“Only the best cookie sundae EVER!” IMG_0698.PNG IMG 1002.PNG Scooter Perfect Sundee.png Scooter Not Pleased.png Scooter Nervous.png IMG_1103.PNG IMG 1107.PNG IMG 2344.PNG IMG_1660.PNG 214201916211_kindlephoto-432486883.png|Scooter Scooter Finger Point.png IMG_1665.PNG Angry Scooter.png IMG_3177.PNG|Replace Scooter's Boneless Wings with Tofu Skewers. IMG_1557.PNG IMG_2391.PNG Scooter Perfect Sundae.png IMG_2289.PNG Scooter and Janana.png 2AE4CEC0-6241-4440-9FDA-422DA0B706DD.png 878DE495-193D-447E-83FE-73B8BA16583A.png 980F6D64-43EE-4F05-8A58-8EC9A1D5A228.jpeg The Donuteria Workers.png|Tony and Scooter Chuck and Scooter.png Georgito and Scooter.png Scooter and Kenji.png 3B163FF0-989F-4ACC-BFDD-65F773415A7F.png|Donuteria workers in an Easter Room Carlo and Scooter.png tperfect36.png perfect74.jpg|A perfect Mallow Haupia for Scooter! perfect99.jpg Fan Art Scooter (again, rough cut drawn... might mess up like Rita...).png|Art by G, requested by Luis scooter2.jpg|Made by Kspoppy scooter as chibi by liselottelove.jpg|Chibi scooter by liselottelove Scooter(Dountria)chibi maker.jpg|Scooter (Donuteria Uniform) chibimaker Tempor.png|Scooter Donuteria Uniform by Almei bgyyyyyyyyy.png|By Ruslan Uskov Scooter By NyanNyanSensei.jpg|By NyanNyanSensei Scooter By ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 Customers By Ethan J.jpg|By Ethan J Skyler and Scooter By NyanNyanSensei.jpg|Scooter and Skyler - Made by NyanNyanSensei Scooter By MsMannie.jpg|By MsMannie ScooterGoAnimate.png|Scooter in GoAnimate Form. Flipline - Scooter.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - Scooter.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Scooter_by_Lemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Scooter_by_TheInanimatePony.jpg|By TheInanimatePony Scooter_by_saadnasir3426.jpg|By saadnasir3426 Scooter_Tony_by_Nuusae.jpg|By Nuusae Scooter_by_Nuusae.jpg|By Nuusae es:Scooter pl:Scooter no:Scooter Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:S Characters